1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an anti-toppling band for preventing, for example, a liquid crystal television set from toppling over, and further to a slim display apparatus such as a liquid crystal television equipped with such an anti-toppling band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the slim television sets such as liquid crystal televisions and plasma televisions are equipped with an anti-toppling band for preventing the slim television from toppling over in case of, for example, earthquake. Examples of such an anti-toppling band is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3016236 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-291972.
Anti-toppling bands of the above-described type includes a synthetic resin-made band main body that has a flexibility. The band main body has a plurality of through-holes. The through-holes are made for screws for fixing the anti-toppling band to the stand of the slim television or the television base on which the slim television is placed.
The through-holes are arranged in line at constant pitch in the longitudinal direction of the band main body.
In the case of a conventional anti-toppling band, one end of the band main body is fixed via a screw to the stand of the slim television. The screw is put through the through-hole located at the end of the band main body and screwed into the stand. The other end of the band main body is guided from the stand to the television base on which the slim television is placed. The other end of the band main body is fixed via a screw to the stand. The screw is put through the through-hole located at the other end of the band main body and screwed into the stand.
In the case of the conventional anti-toppling band, these through-holes are arranged at a pitch narrow as, for example, 9 mm, so that the anti-toppling band can be easily aligned with respect to the television base. The portions of the band main body where the through-holes are made tend to have a mechanical strength lower than the other portions located between adjacent pairs of the through-holes. In order to compensate for the insufficiency in the mechanical strength,
the conventional anti-toppling band is equipped with ribs formed to be continuous in the opening edges of the through-holes in a circumferential direction of each through-holes.
However, when a great number of through-holes are aligned in line at a narrow pitch, it is very difficult to assure a sufficient space to form a rib between an adjacent pair of through-holes, and accordingly, the size of the rib is limited. As a result, when the portion located between an adjacent pair of through-holes is compared with the position where a through-hole is located in terms of the cross sectional area along the width direction of the band main body, the ratio in cross sectional area in one case is 1:0.72. This ratio in cross sectional area is not sufficient for such an occasion where a tensile load is applied to the band main body, and the band main body may break from the location of the respective through-hole.
Further, in the case of the conventional anti-toppling band, the cross sectional area of the portion located between each adjacent pair of through-holes of the band main body is excessive, and as a result, the flexibility of the band is deteriorated. Consequently, it is difficult to bend the band into a desired shape, and thus the ease of use of the anti-toppling band becomes poor.